


No te debí besar

by AsraHasNoChill



Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Geralt tiene un pene mágico, Idiots in Love, Lenguaje malsonante, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans!Geralt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aquí hemos venido a ser mamarrachos, casi todos los brujeros son trans y por eso son infértiles, el resto se puede leer como continuación del anterior, hay porno pero sólo al final, lo que no nos da el canon lo cogemos nosotros, moron x moron, porno, trans!Jaskier, y las brujas/hechiceras también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraHasNoChill/pseuds/AsraHasNoChill
Summary: El primer error de Geralt fue admitir delante de Jaskier que lo consideraba su amigo. A partir de ahí se había ido todo un poco a tomar por culo: se habían emborrachado, se habían besado y habían dormido juntos.¿Y ahora qué?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	No te debí besar

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, voy a ser sincero. De los 4k de palabras que tiene esto, las primeras 2.900 son puro FLUFF y autoindulgencia. Quería escribir sólamente porno pero se me fue de las manos la introducción.
> 
> Llevo desde 2012 sin escribir nada de erótica, así que lo siento si hay algo que da un pelín de cringe. La verdad es que me ha dado una vergüenza increíble hacerlo, pero no quiero ser un COBARDE toda mi vida. :<

El primer error de Geralt fue admitir delante de Jaskier que lo consideraba su amigo. Había sido sin querer, hablando con Yennefer en uno de sus encuentros fortuitos marcados por el destino cuando le estaba pidiendo ayuda con alguna de sus movidas chungas.

—Aún me debes un favor por haberle salvado la vida a tu mascota.

—¿A qué mascota?

—Jaskier.

—Jaskier no es mi mascota.

—Oh, vaya, perdóneme usted, señor brujero: a tu amigo Jaskier.

—Jaskier no es mi…

—A estas alturas ya no engañas a nadie, cariño.

Geralt gruñó.

—Va, admítelo y te dejo en paz por esta vez —dijo, con sarcasmo. Hizo una pausa y, al ver que el brujero no respondía, volvió a hablar—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Va, repite conmigo: el bardo insoportable es…

—Jaskier es mi amigo —interrumpió Geralt, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó el implicado, sentándose en la mesa con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Geralt sólo pudo gruñir de nuevo y rezar para que no lo hubiera escuchado.

Sí lo había escuchado. Pero haciendo alarde de una capacidad de reflexión y control que no había tenido nunca, no dijo nada en ese momento, ni al día siguiente, ni varias lunas después. Se lo guardó durante años en una caja al fondo de su corazón, a buen recaudo, donde nadie podía quitarle la felicidad de saber que le importaba al Gran Lobo Blanco.

***

Jaskier llevaba horas hablando sin parar. Su nuevo tema eran las arpías, erinias y sirenas. Trataba de convencer a Geralt de que buscasen explícitamente a una de ellas.

—Jamás he visto una en persona y estoy seguro de que podría componer una canción espectacular —comentó—. Al fin y al cabo, a la gente le gusta la que escribí sobre la bruja.

—No vamos a ir. Cállate de una vez.

El bardo murmuró por lo bajo algo parecido a una burla.

—¿Qué has dicho? No, espera, no me respondas, no quiero saberlo.

—No pido mucho en esta vida. Cerveza, música y una o dos musas que se desnuden para mí y me permitan adorarlas en la cama.

—Nunca has tenido problema para conseguir muchachas, Jaskier. ¿Qué fue de todos tus ligues de la nobleza? —preguntó el hombre mayor, ceja enarcada.

—Que pasan de mi cara y estando contigo las humanas que se nos acercan me ignoran porque están obsesionadas contigo.

—Eso es tu culpa por hacer canciones sobre mí.

—No, es tú culpa porque estás buenísimo. Deja de estar buenísimo.

Geralt no pudo evitar hacer un amago de risa que no acabó de salir de su estómago. No lograba identificar a qué venía la obsesión de su amigo por llenar el silencio con cualquier tontería que le pasaba por la cabeza. Más que de habitual.

Caminaban bajo el abrasador de mediodía y el sudor se acumulaba en sus pieles. Iban a pie porque Sardinilla también merecía un descanso de vez en cuando y aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta la siguiente posada en la que descansar.

Se planteó que, quizá, si a Jaskier le hacía tanta ilusión, podría encontrarle una sirena o arpía.

Y entonces lo entendió.

La actitud de Jaskier había cambiado desde la noche de la borrachera monumental. Lo que había empezado en una fiesta habitual había acabado en besos apresurados, profundos, necesitados y una amalgama de manos desesperadas tocando al otro sobre la ropa, buscando conocerse después de años de espera.

Geralt no se arrepentía de nada, pero quizá Jaskier sí.

«No debiste besarle», le dijo Sardinilla en su acostumbrado silencio.

—No debí besarte.

Oh.

Las palabras se le habían escapado de entre los labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Sus pensamientos no iban al ritmo que los necesitaba y sus acciones le habían traicionado. 

Jaskier hizo un esfuerzo titánico para que su cara no cambiara, pero cayó en un silencio perpetuo durante el resto de la jornada.

[…]

—¿No tenéis una habitación con dos camas o dos habitaciones diferentes?

—No, lo siento. Hay una cama doble y da gracias a que me han cancelado en el último momento. Habéis llegado en mala época. Hay un torneo en el pueblo y ha venido gente de toda la región. Podéis dormir a la intemperie si queréis.

Jaskier asintió, una mueca indescifrable, y dejó caer las monedas en el mostrador.

—Nos la quedamos.

Geralt, que no había participado en el intercambio de diálogo, salió de la posada dando zancadas innecesariamente grandes.

Jaskier lo encontró en el establo, con la noche caída, tumbado junto a Sardinilla mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones. La que le había dedicado a Yennefer, en concreto.

—¿Vienes a dormir y a escuchar lo que he descubierto sobre el torneo?

—Dormiré aquí con Sardinilla.

En su voz notó que, aunque había pasado mucho rato, seguía de mal humor.

—No tienes que demostrar que eres más fuerte que yo, ya sé que eres el más macho. Dormir en el suelo de nuevo sólo va a afectar negativamente a tu humor y luego soy yo quien te tiene que soportar.

—Pues eso, para que no me soportes. Lárgate a dormir y déjame en paz. Tienes toda la habitación y cama para ti, como querías.

Sus palabras no destilaban dolor o rencor. Fueron tan honestas y las dijo con tanta neutralidad que atravesaron el pecho del bardo y le provocaron una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios. No entendía qué le estaba pasando al brujero.

—¿Geralt?

Jaskier se acercó a él, inseguro, con paso tembloroso.

—Mira, entiendo que lo de la otra noche fue un desliz y no debiste besarme, pero podemos fingir que no pasó nada y ya está. Va, vamos a dormir arriba.

—No. Me has dejado muy claro lo que sientes. No quiero las migajas de tu compasión, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Tú de verdad crees que hago lo que hago por compromiso o compasión? ¡Geralt, por amor de todos los Dioses! Uno no se convierte en bardo a tiempo completo de alguien con quien no quiere compartir tiempo y espacio. Va, deja de hacer el imbécil.

Geralt trató de encontrar una pista en las facciones del bardo, pero no supo interpretar el brillo de sus ojos y la ligera nota de esperanza suspendida en el insulto que le había dedicado.

—De acuerdo —gruñó.

El silencio elástico los acompañó hasta que Geralt lo apartó un breve momento, ya dentro de la habitación que habían alquilado por la noche.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te había incomodado nuestro lío? —preguntó el brujero.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tu actitud con el posadero.

—Geralt, eres tú quien ha dicho que no debió pasar.

El silencio volvió con toda su fuerza y les golpeó en el alma y los corazones.

—¿Entonces sí que querías hacerlo? —preguntó el bardo esta vez.

—Te dije que no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía.

—¿Y por qué me has soltado tremenda gilipollez mientras caminábamos?

—Porque no dejabas de hablar, Jaskier, yo que sé. Pensaba que te arrepentías.

—¡Siempre hablo, Geralt! ¡Llevamos años siendo amigos!

—No somos amigos.

—Vete a la mierda. Te escuché decírselo a Yennefer en Oxenfurt.

Geralt no supo qué responder a eso. La indignación del bardo era palpable y casi logró que el silencio se apartara para siempre. Volvió, claro. Un silencio elástico no puede romperse.

—¿Entonces a qué venía lo de ir a buscar una sirena?

—O una arpía o erinia —puntualizó Jaskier—. ¡Nunca he visto una!

—¿Y lo de las musas?

—¡Joder! ¿¡De verdad, Geralt!? ¿¡De verdad eres tan… denso!?

Geralt gruñó. Le frustraba no entender el lenguaje corporal de su bardo. Muchos humanos eran transparentes, pero a él no lograba descifrarlo. Había algo que se lo impedía, una barrera de luz que cegaba la claridad de sus pensamientos.

—Dioses, Jaskier. Explícamelo y deja de dar vueltas. Me va a explotar la cabeza.

—Estaba intentando romper la tensión y dar pie a que me empotraras.

«Empotrarle. Claro. Sí. Tiene sentido».

Pero no lo tiene.

—¿Se supone que te tengo que leer la mente?

—En absoluto. Si lo hicieras sabrías que llevo pensando en ti desde la primera puta vez que te vi entrar en una taberna, allí en el Fin del Mundo, embutido en cuero y lleno de cicatrices con esa actitud de angustiado de la vida.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?

—Que eres mi musa, Geralt. Aunque suene absurdo y roce lo romántico. Pero así soy yo, un romántico empedernido incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Ale, ya lo he dicho. Espero que estés contento.

Geralt se sentó en la cama, tratando de procesar toda la información nueva que estaba recibiendo. Eran demasiadas cosas nuevas que asimilar. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho hacía varias noches, pero tampoco estaba especialmente orgulloso. Se había lanzado al lago sin saber si tenía fondo y en ese momento tan solo tenía energía para tratar de mantenerse a flote.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que volviera a hablar y, para entonces, Jaskier rasgaba las cuerdas de su laúd, tumbado sobre la cama, una tenue melodía.

—Vale, a ver si lo he entendido. Tú sólo dime si sí o no, ¿vale?

Jaskier asintió sin dejar de mover los dedos.

—Te gusto.

—Sí.

—Y no te arrepientes de que nos besáramos.

—Sí.

—Y sabes que te considero mi amigo.

—A ver, Geralt, tienes que entender que…

—Sólo di si sí o si no.

Jaskier resopló, contrariado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y quieres que te empotre.

—…Sí.

A Geralt no se le daban bien los sentimientos. No se le daba bien tenerlos y no era capaz de identificarlos cuando llegaban. Se suponía que los brujeros no tenían, pero en su corazón había alojados unos cuantos. El problema era entenderlos y reflejarlos en su vida diaria.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Nunca has tenido problema en flirtear con las muchachas que se te acercan.

Jaskier rompió a reír.

—¡Te he compuesto odas enteras, Geralt! ¡Y baladas! Ya te lo he dicho: estaba esperando a que te lanzaras tú.

—¿Por qué tengo que lanzarme yo?

—Porque no sabía si estabas inclinado hacia… mi lado.

La forma en la que lo dijo, como con miedo, hizo que Geralt cogiera el laúd del bardo y lo apartara. Cogió a Jaskier del brazo y lo obligó a incorporarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sabes que me he acostado con hombres antes, Jaskier.

—Pero no con hombres como yo.

Geralt no esbozó ninguna sonrisa ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

El silencio elástico que parecía haberse desvanecido, quiso volver a acomodarse entre ellos. Jaskier, con voz temblorosa y ojos empañados, no se lo permitió.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Jaskier? —preguntó el brujero, entornando los ojos—. No voy a forzarte a contarme nada que no quieras.

Jaskier apartó su mirada y apretó los labios. Cogió aire tres veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Geralt, como había prometido, no forzó una respuesta que su amigo quizá no quería darle.

El bardo casi lo escupió, apresurado y avergonzado.

—No tengo pene.

Geralt parpadeó, perplejo. Veía cómo su acompañante estaba a punto de romper a llorar y sus dedos se movían sobre el mástil intangible de un instrumento que no estaba ahí. Le tendió la mano y, en un murmuro, preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha echado una maldición? ¿Te lo cortaron en duelo o…?

Jaskier no la tomó.

—No. No me asignaron este género al nacer.

Geralt sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios, obligándole a reaccionar y mirarle a la cara.

—Eh, bienvenido al club.

Jaskier parpadeó, perplejo. Su tristeza casi se evaporó.

—¿Qué? Pero yo te he visto follar con la bruja piruja.

Geralt negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Venía en el paquete de ser un brujero. Me pusieron un pene y me quitaron los pechos, me dieron una fuerza descomunal y toda la movida de las mutaciones. Por eso soy estéril.

—¿Entonces las brujas también…?

Geralt se encogió de hombros.

—Como los brujeros. Hay quién sí y quién no.

El bardo se movió sobre el sitio, incómodo. Pero decidió que, si tenía que esperar a que Geralt diera el primer paso, igual les atacaban y morían ambos.

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? —preguntó, con un hilillo de voz.

Geralt sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes. Jaskier sabía que a todo el mundo le daba un mal rollo increíble, pero no a él. A él le parecía preciosa y peligrosa, como su dueño.

—No si te beso yo antes.

Y se abalanzó sobre el más joven. El beso fue de todo menos casto e inocente.

Se devoraron las bocas en una batalla apasionada. La pasión ardía en sus almas y sus lenguas se encontraban con ansia y hambre. Por primera vez estaban ambos sobrios y eran conscientes de lo que sucedía. 

Geralt se dejó llevar por la sencillez del bardo, que no le exigía nada más de lo que podía dar. Se estaba entregando a él, como ya se entregara tiempo atrás al declarar su intención de acompañarle en sus aventuras.

Jaskier se sorprendió al notar que el brujero le permitía marcar el ritmo del beso. Se sentía a cargo pero, a la vez, no. Era la primera vez que estaba en la cama con un igual, alguien que no se aprovechaba del poder que tenía sobre él ni le forzaba a cumplir ciertas expectativas.

Jaskier abrazó a Geralt por el cuello y le devoró todo lo que pudo y más, mezclándose con su saliva, mordiéndole el labio y memorizando cada recoveco de su boca.

Las manos de Geralt se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Estaban ambos sentados en la cama y la posición era, cuanto menos, incómoda. Geralt entonces se dejó caer en la cama y estiró de su acompañante para que se apoyara sobre su regazo.

Una exclamación de agradable sorpresa salió disparada de la boca del bardo.

Jaskier, de piernas abiertas sobre Geralt, podía notar a la perfección la erección que nacía bajo los pantalones de cuero. Era grande y se endurecía por momentos, rozándole a través de la tela.

Dudó un momento.

—Adelante, esta noche soy tuyo —gruñó el brujero, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

—¿Y no te arrepentirás, seguro?

—Seguro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Como si fuera tu laúd.

—A mi laúd no le hago esas… vale, perdón, me callo.

Jaskier besó a su acompañante mientras buscaba los botones de sus pantalones para liberar su miembro y poder mirarlo en directo. Necesitaba descubrir el misterio en primera persona.

Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, volvió a jadear.

—Es _funcional_ —murmuró, asombrado—. ¿Crees que me podrían convertir en brujero para tener uno? No, no, no importa. Los coños tienen orgasmos múltiples y ya he aprendido a usar el mío —se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Geralt pensó que nunca había querido tanto a otro ser humano como a ese tonto de las narices que hablaba solo y componía canciones cursis.

—Sin miedo, Jaskier, que no muerde.

—¿No tiene poderes místicos de brujero? ¿No me hará un signo de Aard?

A Geralt casi se le escapó una risa, pero, de nuevo, no llegó a salir.

Jaskier la sostuvo con ambas manos, maravillado por el tamaño que adquiría por momentos. Palpitaba en sus manos, caliente y dura y apetecible.

—¿Puedo?

—Te he dicho que sí, bardo insoportable. Usa tu boca para otra cosa que no sea hablar o se me bajará el calentón.

No lo decía en serio, pero no podía evitar ser un borde sarcástico ni siquiera cuando estaba en la cama con la persona de la que llevaba años colgado.

Jaskier no dudó un segundo en obedecer. Besó el glande, arrancándole un breve suspiro a Geralt. La sujetó con una mano y lamió toda su extensión con la otra, recreándose en su sabor y forma. Sabía que el brujero estaba bien dotado, pero tenerla bajo su toque era una experiencia en sí misma. Una de las cosas buenas de tener un pene hecho de magia era esa, supuso: era perfecta.

Se la metió entera en la boca y, tras recorrerla tres veces, la hundió hasta la garganta. Con una mano acompañaba el movimiento, de arriba abajo, tan rápido como podía, moviendo la lengua a la par.

La imagen de los labios de Jaskier alrededor de su miembro, que tantas veces había poblado sus sueños eróticos, era demasiado para Geralt. Mucho mejor de lo que su imaginación había podido concebir. Pulsos de placer llegaban desde sus genitales y le recorrían la espina dorsal.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejándose hacer.

Tras varios minutos cogió al bardo del pelo, provocando un jadeo de grata sorpresa. Levantó su cabeza para que le mirase, sin separarlo de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa triunfante, salvaje y decidida asomó en su piel maltratada.

—No sabía que te iban las cosas duras. Como eres tan… blandito.

Jaskier no respondió, con el miembro del otro en la boca aún. Su mirada eléctrica y punzante atravesó los ojos del brujero. Geralt no le estaba dejando moverse, pero tenía manos.

Con mucho menos cuidado del que había estado teniendo, comenzó a masturbarlo. Agarraba su pene con fuerza y decisión, y Geralt perdía la cordura por momentos. Empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, marcando el ritmo.

Paró en seco.

—Lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

Jaskier se separó de él y le miró con sonrisa traviesa y descarada.

—No te disculpes por disfrutarme.

Geralt negó con la cabeza y estiró de él. Le besó, lento y profundo, un “todo va bien, no te preocupes”. No sabía cómo explicarle que no funcionaba así, que se trataba de que los dos disfrutaran, no sólo él. Que la situación era incluso injusta para el más joven.

—Tranquilo, lo sé —murmuró Jaskier cuando se separó para coger aire.

Geralt se relajó. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se sentía vulnerable como pocas veces antes, expectante de lo que su acompañante hiciera o dejara de hacer. Una situación tan distinta a todas las anteriores, cuando había contratado prostitutas o se había acostado con sus amantes. Jaskier, su bardo, estaba pendiente de él, de cómo se sentía, de cómo reaccionaba.

Geralt entonces acarició el costado de Jaskier hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sus pantalones, de tela suave y cuidada, no opusieron resistencia cuando deslizó su mano dentro de ellos.

—¿Elásticos, en serio?

Jaskier se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no poseía. Estaba expectante y los nervios se lo comían vivo.

—Son mucho más útiles que los de botón.

Geralt pensó que quizá él tendría que conseguir unos.

Los dedos de Geralt encontraron una humedad copiosa cuando acariciaron los labios mayores del bardo. Podía notar cómo se estremecía bajo su toque sutil: a Jaskier ya le temblaban las piernas y dependía de ellas para no caerse encima del brujero.

Arqueó la espalda cuando Geralt acarició su clítoris con decisión y le provocó un gemido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le prestaba ese tipo de atención. Había renunciado a ello para viajar a tiempo completo con el artífice de su placer y morador habitual de sus pensamientos. 

—Geralt —jadeó.

Geralt lo calló, besando sus labios con ternura.

Introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón dentro del otro hombre. No encontró resistencia alguna. Ágiles y seguros, lo recorrían como si llevaran años acostándose, marcando un ritmo pausado y tranquilo. Acarició entonces su clítoris con el pulgar, arrancándole más gemidos contra su boca.

Jaskier tembló, palpitando su coño al ritmo del orgasmo al que Geralt le llevaba. Intenso y eléctrico, se sintió comprendido y apreciado. Incluso querido. Besó al brujero con fuerza, conteniendo su agitación extrema, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Geralt. El otro asintió y Geralt volvió a besarlo.

Pero los Dioses librasen a Jaskier de ser una princesita entre almohadas. Sabía que Geralt estaba tratando de hacerle sentir aceptado e iba con la calma. Pero no necesitaba esa calma, no necesitaba esa lentitud.

—Un momento —murmuró.

Se separó del otro hombre y se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y la ropa interior, que estaba empapada tras su orgasmo. Procedió a abalanzarse sobre él y desnudarlo también. Como seguía tumbado, tuvo que colaborar para que fuese un protocolo rápido.

Una vez desnudos los dos Jaskier le besó, esta vez sí, con toda la pasión y el deseo que llevaba guardándose dentro durante años. La adoración que había puesto en sus canciones se dejó ver en ese beso y en sus manos que acariciaban el torso lleno de cicatrices de su acompañante.

—Eres estéril, ¿verdad?

Sabía que sí, pero necesitaba una confirmación. Lo último que necesitaban era un bebé no deseado otra vez. Suficientes problemas tenían ya.

—Sí.

Jaskier se mordió el labio, pícaro, buscó su miembro y le dio la bienvenida dentro suyo en un

—Cógeme de la cintura y no te muevas, por favor.

Las manos callosas y fuertes de Geralt sosteniéndolo le daban la estabilidad que necesitaba, lo anclaban a la tierra y al momento.

Una oleada de pasión dorada fluyó entre ellos cuando Jaskier comenzó a mover sus caderas. Geralt se sentía explotar dentro del bardo, completamente atrapado en su red, en el lugar al que pertenecía y que estaba reclamando con cada gesto, con cada movimiento.

Jaskier marcaba el ritmo de la penetración, mucho más rápido que el que habían llevado hasta ahora. Con cada colisión, Geralt tocaba un poco más el cielo que durante años le había estado prohibido. Murmuró maldiciones e improperios cada vez que llegaba al fondo de la vagina del otro. Le había pedido que no moviera las manos, pero necesitaba hacer algo con ellas, algo más que sujetarse para no echar a volar. Perdía la cordura.

El culpable era su bardo, que le hacía sentirse acompañado y apreciado como algo más que un brujero que soluciona tus problemas o un pedazo de carne del que disfrutar en noches de luna llena bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Jaskier se dejó caer todo lo que pudo, atravesándose con la espada ajena.

Geralt gimió.

Gimió de verdad. Nada de gruñidos ni suspiros ni jadeos. Un gemido en toda regla que inundó la habitación y poblaría las pesadillas y sueños húmedos del resto de huéspedes aquella noche.

El bardo paró en seco y miró a su acompañante, divertido.

—Dioses. Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho gemir de verdad, y no esos gruñidos de machote que sueltas siempre con las chicas. Música litera para mis oídos, Geralt. Por favor, no lo hagas fuera o me dejarás sin trabajo.

—Jaskier —gruñó.

Y dando por rota la tregua, sujetó al bardo con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo quieto y comenzó a moverse él, a penetrarlo con decisión y seguridad. En seguida alcanzó un ritmo frenético, mucho más bruto y salvaje de lo que el otro podía soportar.

Y es que Geralt quería transmitir en cada embestida todo lo que no era capaz de traducir en palabras. Que le consideraba su amigo, que le apreciaba, que le hacía sentir cosas dentro del estómago donde sólo dos personas habían llegado. Hundirse en su calidez era una sensación tan adictiva y palpitante que estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de olvidarlo cuando muriera y él siguiera adelante con su vida.

No importaba, esa noche era sólo suya. De Geralt y Jaskier.

Jaskier arqueó la espalda y levantó la cara hacia el techo, gimiendo sin control. Geralt no tenía reparo en apretar la carne del bardo con sus manos y dejar marcas con sus uñas.

—Bésame, Geralt —pidió, como pudo.

El joven tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios húmedos y rojos. Su pecho liso con dos cicatrices se hinchaba y deshinchaba con cada una de sus respiraciones agitadas. No podía soportarlo más tiempo.

Geralt estiró de él para que se inclinara y devoró sus labios con devoción. Explotó en ese momento, tocando la parte más profunda de un Jaskier desbocado. Las palpitaciones de su miembro y la presión de su corrida hicieron que el más joven volviera a llegar al orgasmo.

De sus labios surgió un alarido que se mezcló con los gemidos del brujero, sellando así la promesa no pronunciada que la luna había jurado guardar bajo llave.

Jaskier se dejó caer sobre el pecho sudado de Geralt y, somnoliento y febril de placer, hizo una declaración atrevida.

—Voy a componer una canción sobre tu polla, que lo sepas.

—Cállate.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—¿Callarte o componer una canción?

—Ya lo sabes —murmuró.

Jaskier cayó dormido casi de inmediato. Geralt se abandonó al mundo onírico con una sonrisa sutil en las facciones, abrazando al bardo pesadísimo que gracias a los Dioses había querido acompañarle hacía tanto tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, los kudos son apreciados y cualquier comentario me hará feliz como una perdiz libre :D


End file.
